The present disclosures relates to a crystalline form of (2′,6′-dichloro-5-ethoxy-7-fluoro[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine-2-sulfonanilide) (diclosulam), to its preparation processes and to its use in agrochemical preparations.